


Do as I do

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo.</p>
<p>Allison gives Kira a training session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do as I do

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/tagged/teen wolf femslash bingo

Left jab.

_Blocked_.

Right jab.

_Blocked_.

Frustrated growl. A swift roundhouse kick. 

_Blocked_. A firm hand wrapped around her ankle, a quick little kick taking out her other leg, and her back hit the ground. She gave a little _oof_ , scowling as she found herself pinned, an arm over her throat; not pressing down, but a warning.

“This is useless,” Kira said. “I suck.”

Allison leaned back where she was settled on her hips, shaking her head. “You don’t.”

“You’ve kicked my ass, like, ten times in the last half hour.”

Allison moved smoothly to her feet and held out her hand, helping her girlfriend. She bit back a smile as Kira brushed grass off her ass with a pout.

“You’re good with weapons. You’re naturally skilled, Kira.” Allison said. “But if you’re defending yourself and you can’t use a weapon, you need to know how to use your body.”

Kira raised her eyebrows. “I know how to use my body.”

Allison smiled at that, tugging her close and pressing her nose against Kira’s jaw, just trailing her fingertips up the shorter girl’s spine. “I know.”

Kira tilted her chin up for a kiss and she indulged her, brushing her lips over Kira’s in a soft, sweet kiss. It lingered and Kira leaned in for more. Allison smiled and pulled away, cupping Kira’s face.

“You’re strong, Kir. But I just...I want you safe. We don’t have to do this, though, if you don’t want to.”

Kira shook her head quickly. This had been her idea after all. It just hadn’t occurred to her how frustrating it would be to keep ending up on her ass. She loved that her girlfriend was so powerful, she loved that she could take care of herself...she just wished she could give Allison a taste of her own medicine.

“I want to,” she said.

Allison nodded. “Okay. Try again.”

Kira tried to take her by surprise with a sharp hook, but Allison easily caught her wrist and spun her in, capturing her other wrist; she pinned them, crossed over Kira’s chest. Her back was against Allison’s chest and she could feel warm breath tickling the back of her neck.

“It’s not fair,” Kira said, “I’m shorter than you.”

Allison pressed her smile against the curve of Kira’s neck. “Then use it to your advantage. Use your centre of gravity. Drop to one knee; I’ll go over your shoulder. It’s all about leverage. Using your core strength.”

Kira would, except she really didn’t want to move right now. Allison’s body felt so good against her own, her lips brushing the sensitive skin above her pulse point. She knew Allison was doing it on purpose, teasing her with soft touches with her fingertips and little kisses to her shoulder. She knew it was a distraction, but it still worked, each little tease with Allison’s fingertips reminding her of earlier, when Allison had trailed her fingertips up her thighs. Each little kiss reminded her of the heated, desperate kisses as they moved together under the sheets. It was hard to think about defence strategies when all she wanted to do was spread her legs for Allison and initiate a whole different kind of work out.

As Kira melted against her, a soft little sigh escaping her, Allison smiled, moved fast and, once again, Kira found herself on her back with Allison on top of her, keeping her pinned.

She glared halfheartedly up at her and the brunette just smiled. Her body pressed along Kira’s, fingertips gently pinning Kira’s wrists above her head, and Kira tried not to moan as their bodies rubbed together, chest to chest, sharing each other’s breaths; she flashed back to just days ago, when Allison had tied her like this, bringing her over the edge until she couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Unfair,” she accused.

Allison smiled. “You love me,” she replied.

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

Before Allison could pout at the _I guess_ , Kira arched up against Allison’s body and kissed her, slow and deep. Allison gave a little soft sound and kissed her back, closing her eyes, and Kira tried to hold back her smile as she brought her knee up into Allison’s ribs.

“ _Oof_ ,” all of Allison’s air was pushed from her lungs as she rolled onto her back, caught off guard.

Kira grinned and straddled her hips, capturing Allison’s hands in her own as she looked down at her triumphantly. When Allison got her breath back, she smiled back, shaking her head fondly.

“I win,” Kira said.

“You cheated.”

“Say it. I win.”

Allison smiled, squirming slightly, but Kira didn’t let up. “Okay, okay, you win. You’re ridiculous, but you win.”

Kira smirked and leaned down, kissing her again.

(Later that evening, when they have the house to themselves, Allison let her pin her again, this time under the sheets, sharing one another’s soft, panting breaths.)

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
